


The Bitch (and Someone Who Really Likes Dogs)

by Cold_Gold_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Happy birthday Masako!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Gold_Heart/pseuds/Cold_Gold_Heart
Summary: “Who cares if I’m a bitch? I’m a bitch that gets shit done” had always been Masako’s motto, but there were some days when she wished she wasn’t such a bitch.





	The Bitch (and Someone Who Really Likes Dogs)

“Who cares if I’m a bitch? I’m a bitch that gets shit done” had always been Masako’s motto, but there were some days when she wished she wasn’t such a bitch.

It was good when she had to deal with all these dumb basketball boys. Some of them were way too soft—they could seriously use some bitchiness in their lives. If they were going to cry because she said that, sorry, you’re losing your starting position to a first year and a second year, then they might as well just leave. Seriously. It’s not like she said it harshly. (Although harsh was subjective, and Masako’s harsh usually involved slapping people with swords.)

However, _girls_ were a different story. Yeah, it’s not that she was saying that females were weak or anything because she was willing to bitchslap anyone who said so. (Which meant, yeah, she was willing to punch _a lot_ of people.) But girls usually appreciated a little softness, and Masako didn’t have that. She prided herself on efficiency and directness, but those two things could be a weakness, especially when she was trying to court the adorable girl she met at the gym. Well, the girl probably didn’t know that their little meet-up at the bar was a date, but whatever.

She didn’t know how she made the girl cry. Was it when she told her that she was chubby and could lose the weight by doing more exercise at the gym? She had been trying to flirt with her and get her to spend more time with her, but had she offended her instead? Was it when she told her that she thought romance and all that shit was boring and pointless, and that people should wish for more important things? Either way, the girl cried, and although Masako was a bitch, she ended up apologizing and never contacting the girl again.

So, she does end up being a little shocked when Alexandria Garcia asks _Masako_ to go out with her. Masako used to keep up with the WNBA, so she already knew who Alex was, while Alex apparently knew who she was because Himuro told her. Yousen lost, Himuro had just ditched Alex, and Masako wanted drinks, so it all worked out.

Masako really _tried_ to reign in her bitchiness. But when Alex started talking about the mistakes she had made (the woman seemed to be a sad drunk—well, she was only a little tipsy, but the woman seemed to be a huge ball of energy, so seeing her quiet and contemplative was _strange_ , even as someone who had just met her), Masako just _had_ to make all these little, probably offensive comments.

“It’s your fault for not accepting the goddamn offer to coach.” Masako took a huge gulp of her own beer. Yeah, she was probably getting close to drunk, too. “And making a scene. So, what if you didn’t get to play as long as you wanted to? You were being given a chance to continue doing something close to what you love. Why the fuck would you give it up?” Then, the more embarrassing thing…

“Coaching is an amazing experience. Yeah, sure. Boys are little shits. Well, really big ones, but you get the point. But it’s awesome when the strategy you pulled together with them works out. Who needs kids when you can see a bunch of them achieving things right in front of you? Or failing. Personally, I absolutely hate losing because who doesn’t? I cried for three days straight when Yousen first lost, which was really dumb looking back. Seriously, I was such an idiotic shit back then. I wish I could punch some sense into my younger self.” Masako was pretty sure she was talking way too quickly for the blonde to understand, but Alex nodded as if she got it.

“Same here. I made a whole lotta weird decisions back then. And you’re right, although I’ve only coached a few kids, like Tatsuya and Taiga! Tatsuya’s amazing now. I’m so fucking proud of that kid. I’m glad I didn’t encourage him too much about his future in basketball, though. I’m so glad Taiga was there because he pushed Tatsuya to be better, and vice versa. The last time I encouraged a kid too much, it… it went badly. I’m so glad Tatsuya isn’t like that dumbo, ugh.” Alex pushed her hair away from her face in a way that made her look kind of sexy. Fuck.

“I just wish they were more women.” Masako groaned. “Boys are so stupid. Always fighting about lame teamwork stuff and the magic of basketball. Seriously. Who ever said girls are more dramatic? Have you seen Murasakibara’s teammates? So much dumb kid drama. I swear. They all need to be whacked with my shinai.”

“You should’ve seen Tatsuya and Taiga with their brotherhood thing.” Alex sighed. “Seriously. I was never like that with my best friend. What the hell is wrong with the males of this generation?”

“Exactly! Girls are so much better. It’s just that they fucking hate me. They all think I’m some kind of bitch, which I am, I guess, but hey! What’s so wrong?” Okay, yes, she was drunk.

“I agree.” Alex nodded and put her hand on hers. “Girls are better, you’re a bitch, but hey, it’s helpful. Also, not all of them fucking hate you. Last time I checked, I’ve got a vagina down there.”

“You mean, you don’t hate me?” Masako grinned. It was as if a thousand lights lit up—not because she felt particularly bright right now. It was more of the “boom” when they lit up, which was usually a click, but hey, she was too tipsy to care. “Good, because I fucking love you, girl.” Her eyes closed. She felt like the whole world was collapsing (although she was the one collapsing).

“How the hell do you not hate me when I’m a bitch?” Masako decided that now was the time to be a mature adult—even if she would surely regret doing all this bullshit—as she pushed away a bottle of beer.

Alex shrugged. “Honesty is always a good policy. That’s all there is to it.” The blonde took another sip of her beer—God, now that Masako was calming down, she realized she had bought the cheapest beer ever, no wonder it was terrible. At least one not terrible thing came out of all of this.

*

Masako didn’t remember giving the blonde her number, but apparently, she had because who else would text her, “So, I like female dogs, so you should totally go out with me tonight”? Followed by another text: “Taiga’s fucking scared of dogs by the way, but I love them. And Tatsuya does too!”

Well, if someone actually appreciated her bitchiness, why would she say “no”?

**Author's Note:**

> The student who Alex encouraged too much is Nash because apparently, he was her student according to some Extra Game thing? Yeah.


End file.
